watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
McPixel
McPixel is an independent flash game. The game revolves around McPixel whose objective is to defuse bombs in 20 seconds on each level. The video was uploaded on November 18th, 2013 and was the 36th video uploaded onto the channel. Stacy, Mariya, Renae, and Sydney participated in this video. Video Synopsis The game begins and the girls immediately dance to the music. The girls pick story mode and choose chapter one, with the girls commenting on the selection animations. The first level takes place in a disco, the girls immediately pick up the apple and attempt to give it to the dancer who has a dynamite in his afro. The place explodes and the girls fail, though they have absolutely no idea what to do. Mariya completes the level by giving the DJ a record which the DJ tosses at the dance, defusing the bomb. Renae, and presumably the others, also complete the level. The second level takes place at an alleyway. Sydney opens the door, but it is not the correct choice as the place explodes. Mariya finds the bomb in the trash can, but doesn't have a clue on what to do and fails. She manages to defuse the bomb on her second try. The third level takes place at a pool with an elderly couple. Mariya and Renae starts the level by kicking the elderly woman rather than defusing the bomb, causing them to fail. The girls try again, but are too confused on what to do. Mariya decides to jump into the pool and the main character drains the pool, completing the level. Sydney also manages to complete the level as well. The fourth level takes place in a building under construction. Sydney uses the money she takes from the man and places it in the vending machine, but this does nothing as the place explodes. Renae and Stacy both fail as the latter gets stressed. Mariya completes the level by taking the briefcase and throwing it off the building. Renae almost completes the level but fails, though she does eventually complete it. The fifth level takes place in a plane with a snake. Renae chooses to kick the bomb inside the snake, but the bomb still explodes. Mariya tries to pass the snake but gets bitten and fails. Renae takes the hammer but uses it to hit the snake, which causes her to fail. Mariya on the other hand, takes the hammer and uses it to lodge the bomb deeper into the snake which explodes inside of the snake. The sixth and final level takes place in the arctic. Renae kicks the Eskimo but it does nothing. Sydney attempts to throw a snowball at the Eskimo but that too fails. After some confusion and attempts, Sydney uses the snowball to douse the flame of the dynamite inside of the igloo, passing the level. The other girls also complete the level. Trivia *Despite being labelled as "Part 1", no other McPixel video was made. This is most likely due to the girls completing the game in one session. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Stacy Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:2013